Haunted High
by DayLight Marker
Summary: Rose always knew she was more on the strange side but, never she never believed she was truly crazy, no matter how many doctors or therapists told her other wise. Sure she could see things that other people couldn't but, that didn't mean she was crazy, did it? But then again she must be if she was forced stay in this hell hole for the next year. John/Rose, Jade/Dave. Rated T.


**Day: Sup my fellow nerds! I've been neglecting my duties as a Shipper of the GrimDork so to make it up I've decided to try and write a full length story!**

**Midnight: Homestuck and it's characters do not in anyway belong to Day, they are the property of Andrew Hussie, the King of Trolls.**

**Day: Sit back, relax and grab a bag of popcorn because this is going to take a while!**

* * *

Rose always knew she was more on the strange side but, never crazy.

She never believed she was truly crazy, no matter how many doctors or therapists told her other wise.

Sure she could see things that other people couldn't but, that didn't mean she was crazy, did it?

No it didn't.

But then again she must be if she was forced stay in this hell hole for the next year.

"Ravine High School for the special and mental."

The young fifteen year old girl mutters under her breath as she stares up at the snow covered sign that hung just above the entrance to the decaying school. Well it wasn't actually a school, it used to be a church. It was abandon after a mysterious fire burned it to the ground years ago. The only thing that remained of the old structure was the graveyard that sat just behind the foundation.

The ancient graveyard which sat on a distant hill towered over the school, giving the air a more sinister touch and shadowing everything in it's path.

People say the very land is haunted.

I know, an amazing place to put a school right?

And the perfect place to send the girl who could see ghosts, not that anyone believed her anyway.

Roes shivered against the freezing December air as it pushed against her pink and black wool jacket and hand stitched scarf(something she had a fancy for), desperate to make it's way down to her warm skin. She pulls her scarf up over her nose and tugs her jacket closer to try and block out such things but, she knew it wouldn't help. What with her wearing her usual pink plaid skirt and all.

An extra fur jacket settles itself on her shoulders, the added weight dragging Rose down a bit. Rose turned to look up at her mother who was smiling at her, the smell of alcohol and lavender heavy on her clothes.

Rose was desperate for warmth but, decided she would rather freeze then be touched by the woman. She stepped forward, away from the offending jacket and grabbed her violin case, not having packed anything else but her knitting needles, from the ground beside her before nodding goodbye. She started to walk forward but was stopped as a leather gloved hand grasped her arm.

Hurt was etched into her mother's features and for a second Rose felt sorry for acting this way. But then she remembered where she was and who had put her there. Rose snatches her arm away and dusts off the snow that had gathered on her head.

She kept her head down to avoid looking at her mother's face. She turned her back and said with as much sturdiness as she could handle,

" I shall be fine. You should leave now. Wouldn't want to miss your date with my old therapist now would you?"

Rose could tell that the comment had struck her mother bad and she couldn't help but feel a sickening feeling roll around in her stomach. She quickly drowned any such thoughts of forgiveness. Why would she feel sorry for her? She was the one being forced to stay here of all places.

A quiet sniffle from behind Rose drew her attention back to the present. Rose didn't know if her mother was holding back tears, faking it for the crowd that had gathered during their exchange or if she was just cold but, she didn't look back to check. Rose just kept on walking, throwing a halfhearted goodbye over her shoulder.

It never reached her mother, for she had already gotten back in the cozy black limo and had begun to drive away, back towards civilization. Something Rose was very unlikely to see again.

* * *

A rather old looking man greeted Rose as she entered the rotting building. The ghosts her breaths created didn't disappear once inside for it was just as cold as the outside, if not colder. How the people here managed to stay warm, she did not know or want to find out.

The man's gray hair was swept back from his wrinkled face and he was dressed in a worn out tux and tie, the black material frayed on the ends. She wondered why he dressed as if it was a formal occasion but, decided against it. The man nodded for her to follow before disappearing down one of the many candle lite hall ways.

The school looked much bigger from the inside then it did the out. The ceiling rose high above her head and dipped down on places it had begun to cave in, the tattered and defaced walls shedding it's molded paint revealing the dark concrete wood. Rusted chandeliers dangled from the roof, many just hanging on by a chain or two. The pictures which still remained on the walls were so old that most of them had either been turned to dust or simple destroyed.

She could tell by the beautiful designs which decorated many decent parts of the building that it used to by an amazing chapel but, thanks to the years of abuse it had received by it's many guests it had turned into something less appealing.

_" This place is falling apart! There is no way I can stay here. And the odor is revolting!"_

Her face turn up in disgust as they past a part of wall that had begun to be eaten away by termites, the smell radiating off it sicking. Finally after several confusing turns down endless hallways and three sets of winding stairs the man stopped in front of a moss eaten door.

The door itself seemed to have been just cut from the tree in which it came from, it's edges chipped and rigged, the number _201 _freshly carved into the wood.

Rose looked at the small man in confusion. The man remained silent as he pulled out a key from behind his back and placed it in her out stretched hand. Rose looked at the rusted key, the number imprinted on the key matching the door, before turning back to the man but found nothing but empty space where the man had once been. She looked around for any sign of the quiet gentleman but saw that he had simple, vanished.

A uneasy feeling began to worm it's way into the back of her mind but, she just shook it off as she been taught to do.

_" He wasn't a ghost, ghosts aren't real." _

She repeated in her head as she placed the key into it's lock and turned.

It wouldn't budge.

Rose continued to twist and pull until her hands became soar from underneath her gloves. Finally after what seemed like hours the door gave way to her efforts, the old (or new?) door groaning against it's hinges.

She stepped back and stared into the darkness. The uneasy feeling began to claw it's way back as she slowly crept into the room. She stumbled around in the darkness for some sort of light before resting her hands on something.

Something warm and hairy. Or someone.

A low growl vibrated from underneath her hand, the soft yet threatening sound sending shivers through her body. Suddenly she was slammed to the ground, her body being crushed by the weight that had landed on top of her.

The lights flickered to life.

Rose opened her eyes to find a black haired girl sitting on top of her, tongue hanging out and panting like a dog. The girl flashed a large white grin at Rose, showing off her sharp fangs which stuck out from underneath her upper lip.

Rose quickly sat up and pushed the girl off. She stood and started to dust of the dirt that had accumulated on her clothing during her time on the floor before turning to the strange dog girl.

The girl sat on the bottom bunk of a splintering wooden bunk bed, the sheets covered in filth. The girl looked to be about Rose's age so she assumed she was her roommate but, that didn't make the girl any less weird. The girl still had that wide smile on her face and her green eyes were hidden behind a pair of wide circle rimmed glasses which sat lopsided on her tan freckled face. Her long tangled raven colored hair spread out on the bed behind her and poured over her shoulders creating a nest of hair around her.

This girl was in a desperate need of a hair cut.

Rose cleared her voice and spoke directly to the girl,

" You must be my roommate, I assume."

The girl nodded, her black mass of hair falling in her eyes where they seemed to always be.

" That's right! Name's Jade, nice ta meet cha'! What's your name?"

Rose winced at the girl, Jade's, lack of vocabulary before moving to place her violin case on the desk which was located in the corner of the small room. This room had to be the brightest and warmest place in the entire school, it's walls, floor and roof decorated in various posters, toys and several potted plants. The old bunk bed was located next to the only window in the room, a dresser hidden beside it underneath the piles of clothing. The desk seemed to be the only unoccupied area.

" My name is Rose Lalonde."

Rose turned back to the girl who by now had begun to clear off the top bunk where she kept most of her toys, the stuffed creatures (they looked like squids) falling to the floor in a puddle around her.

" This is your bed. I got bottom bunk already. Sorry."

" No it's quite alright. I don't mind."

It was then Rose noticed what the girl was wearing. She was dressed in a long black sweater that was obviously to big for her. It passed her waist and covered most of her thighs to the point Rose didn't know if she was even wearing shorts.

But what really caught her attention were the two large white dog ears which sat on top of her head.

Rose would have just passed them off as fake until they twitched against her head.

Rose's hands shot up to her mouth to conceal the small gasp which had managed to escape in her shock. Jade's ears twitched once again but, this time she turned around to meet the noise. When she saw that Rose was trying, and failing, not to look at her ears Jade couldn't help but laugh.

" Oh don't worry about that, I was born this way. Why else would I be here? Defiantly not for the site seeing!"

The joke had caught Rose of guard but, she managed to pull back and laugh a little as well.

" Sorry, it just surprised me. I'm not used to being around..."

" Freaks?"

" People."

It was Jade's turn to be surprised. Rose's gaze turned to the floor, she had _NOT _meant to say that. Of course it was her first contact with a human being, no matter how strange, since she was hospitalized for her 'condition' at the age of five when she first started seeing things. Not counting her mom and the hundred other doctors who visited her.

The blonde hair girl was snapped out of her thoughts for the second time that day by the strong grip which rested on her arm. Jade had begun pulling her out of the warmth of the room and in the bland halls, Jade seeming to be completely unfazed by the cold. Rose's protests completely passed over Jade's abnormal ears due to her repeated rambling.

" Well as your first best friend it's my duty to show you a good time at your new home."

_Friend. Home._

For some reason those words sounded strange to Rose. She never really had a place to call home or people to call friends. All theses emotions were new to her but, she couldn't help but find them some how, nice. Yeah, nice.

A faint smile found it's way onto her flustered face, maybe living here wouldn't be so bad.

" Welcome to Ravine High, Rose!"


End file.
